The present invention relates to air cooling devices, and particularly to a personal air cooling device which may be worn by the person to be cooled by the device.
Many types of air cooling devices and systems have been developed. Most air cooling devices are designed to cool an enclosed space, for example, rooms of a building, the cockpit of an aircraft, etc. Such air cooling devices must therefore be capable of cooling a relatively large volume of air. Personal air cooling devices are known in which a small volume of air is to be cooled, e.g., airconditioning suits or helmets to be worn by the user. Such personal devices, however, are also large and bulky and therefore tend to interfere with the free movements of the user and/or require relatively large power sources.